Autumn Wolf
by justletgoandbreathe
Summary: Ever since Autumn McCall's brother got bit by a werewolf, her entire life changed as she was drawn into the supernatural world. When Scott bites Liam Dunbar, she's now given the task of dealing with a beta who has no control and hates her. Autumn must teach him how to control his powers and to trust the pack, all while mastering her own gift and without getting eaten by him.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: As you've probably guessed, I'm not Jeff Davis and therefore don't own Teen Wolf (unfortunately). So I don't own Scott, Stiles, Derek, Liam, and everyone else who I'm too lazy to write. I do own Autumn and Lottie though, so don't steal 'em :)_**

**NOTE: This is set at the start of season 4 episode 4. **

Two pairs of feet come thudering up the stairs, but stop as they see me with my hands on my hips and a glare that could burn holes through them.

"Go to bed, Autumn," my older brother, Scott, says as he trys to brush past me. I reach my arm out to stop him, my hand curling tightly over his shoulder.

"Um, Autumn," Scott's best friend, Stiles Stilinski, says, staring at Scott's shoulder. I look from Scott's face to where my hand is and see my claws out. I quickly retract my hand and form fists at my sides, the pain makig me close my eyes as blood seeps down my fingertips and onto the floor. Scott's words replay in my head;_ Pain makes you human_.

"I can smell someone else in the house," I say, shaking my throbbing hands to try and make them heal faster.

Scott sighs and walks into his bedroom, Stiles following him. "Go to bed," he says, slamming the door behind him. I groan in annoyance and am about to go into my bedroom when my heightened hearing picks up Stiles words.

"So you bit him?"

I creep closer to the door, knowing exactly what he means by 'bit.'

"Yeah."

"And you kidnapped him?"

"Yeah."

"And you brought him here."

"I panicked."

"Mm. This isn't going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert, is it?" I can hear muffled groans and cries, making me stick my nose in the crack between the door and frame. There's definitely someone else in there, I can smell them. And also tape, lots of it. "As a reminder, this is why I always come up with the plans. Your plans suck."

"I know. That's why I called you. So, what do we do?"

I think Stiles is about to answer, but the door gets flung open. "I told you to go to bed," Scott says, now really annoyed.

"Who'd you bite?" I ask, picking myself up off the floor.

"Go to bed!" he says loudly, slamming the door. I groan in frustration, but still close the door to my bedroom and get into bed, my mind racing with the people Scott could've bit. In fact, I even dream about Scott biting everyone in town, including every pack member. When I wale up, after throwing my alarm clock violently across the room, I start to choose my clothes, still trying to work out who my brother could have bit.

Being the picky person I am, by the time I'm dressed I only have ten minites for breakfast. I can hear the shower running, signalling that Scott is out of bed, so I shove a headband onto my boring, brown-haired head, grab my backpack and walk out. I go into the kitchen and make myself a bowl of cereal, hopping onto the kitchen counter just as he walks in.

"Am I getting chained up tonight?" I ask him, scooping a mouthful of cereal onto my spoon and eating it, milk dribbling down my chin. Scott sits beside me, giving me a dirty look at my eating habits.

"Jeez, just because you're an animal doesn't mean you have to eat like one," he says. I punch him in the arm, maybe using a little too much werewolf strength as he probably would've fallen off if he wasn't a werewolf. "And yes, you are."

"Can't you just, I dunno, knock me unconscious?" I ask.

"Hmm, it's an idea, I guess," he says, but I've known him long enough to know that he won't do it.

I nod as if I'm accepting his answer, but am kind of pissed off I can't just be knocked out for my third full moon. The conversation ends and I finish my cereal just as an alarm goes off, signalling that we need to get to school. "You ready?" Scott asks.

"Yeah," I say, hopping off the counter and dumping my bowl in the sink. We walk outside, him putting his helmet on and me starting to stretch my legs. I smile at him just as he starts his bike and drives off. I walk to the end of the driveway and then start running. Most people would pass out from exhaustion halfway to school, but this is one of the perks of being a werewolf.

Because of my 'gift', when I walk through the main doors to the school, I'm barely tired at all. I immediately spot my best friend with a few of our friends.

I walk to them, hugging Lottie Argent, my best friend, the second I get there. "Hi," I greet Lydia Martin and Kira Yukimura. They "hi" back, then continue to talk about the upcoming lacrosse game.

"Where are the two idiots?" Lottie asks, looking around us. I start to look around too and eventually see them talking a couple feet away with some new kid who was kicking ass at lacrosse yesterday. Scott and Stiles are still on the team, as is Kira, but this kid is still better than them.

"Right there," I point. Lottie squeals in delight.

"You reckon the new kid will start to hang out with us?" she asks in a really girly way. I roll my eyes at her.

"You don't even know his name," I point out.

"Liam," Malia Tate says as she walks past us, immediately starting to talk to Kira and Lydia.

"His name is Liam," Lottie says proudly.

I raise an eyebrow at her. "_Full_ name?"

"Liam Dunbar," Lydia answers for her. I glare at the banshee, who simply smiles sweetly at me.

"Why are you so interested in him anyway?" I ask her.

"He's around our age, hot as hell, _and_ is a werewolf."

"Wait, what?" I ask loudly, apparently too loud. The three other girls stop their conversation and switch to ours.

"Lottie!" Lydia hisses. "You can't say that at school, when there's everyone around!"

"Sorry," Lottie says, definitely not meaning it.

"We're talking at lunch, behind the buses," Kira says just as the bell rings.

Throughout the whole first-half of the day, the thought of Liam keeps bugging me. It doesn't make it any easier that he's in my year, so he's in majority of my classes. And the fact that Lottie still thinks he's the hottest person alive also doesn't help. When lunch finally rolls around, I'm practically jumping up and down in a mix of agitation, excitement and annoyance.

"Explain," I demand the second everyone arrives.

"I had to bite Liam last night to save his life," Scott explains. I look at my brother in shock. Two betas in a few months. I would think it was kind of impressive but considering the fact I'm one of those betas, it just pisses me off.

"So I now have to share my basement with another werewolf. Great," Malia complains.

"It's my place, remember," Lydia says. "Oh, and my mum noticed the scratch marks you left on the walls. You too, Autumn."

"They're still learning," Stiles reminds her.

"And we'll be using the boat house for Liam. It has support beams so we can chain him to one of them," Scott says.

"But how do we get him to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asks.

"I say, if it keeps him from murdering someone, we just chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake," Stiles says in his usual unhelpful way.

"I'm in," Malia interjects.

"No!" Lottie shrieks at the same time Scott says, "We're not killing or kidnapping him." Both objecting to it for entirely different reasons.

"Then we have to be smarter," Lydia says, staring off into space for a moment. "We tell him there's a party and invite him."

"So you're gonna ask out a freshman?" Stiles asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm done with teenage boys," she says. "But, if we're playing a trick on someone, let's use the trickster." We all turn to look at Kira.

"Who, me?' she asks. "No way, not me. Why not Malia, or Lottie, or Autumn?"

Lydia just looks at her as if she's a complete idiot. "Malia can't flirt, Autumn looks too much like Scott and Lottie's brain turns off whenever she's near someone she thinks is hot. It has to be you."

I nod along with it, even though Lottie looks a little downheartened that she can't flirt with Liam. "You know what they call a female fox? A vixen." Lydia says, smirking at Kira.

"Me?" she asks nervously.

"You can do it, Kira," Lydia says confidentally. "Be a vixen."

Lottie and I stand by a set of lockers, watching Kira as she walks down the stairs, looking pretty confident. Liam's staring, in the way you do when you're mentally undressing them. "This cannot go well," Lottie says. As if she cast a magic spell, Kira trips and falls down the stairs.

Just as I'm about to rush to her, Liam does it first. "Are you okay?' I hear him say.

She brushes her hair out of her face, props herself up on one elbow and smiles. "Yeah, fine," she says in a pretty flirty way. "You wanna go to a party tonight?"

I swear to God, Liam actually drools.

"He's coming," I text Scott, smirking at my best friend.

_I'm lazy and didn't want to write the whole episode in one chapter, so I wrote the boring first half. Though, tbh, the next chapter will probably be just as boring because that'll be mostly the full moon and Liam won't be there cos he'll be in the boat house._

_And just so you know, even though this is technically a Liam fan-fic, there will be a lot of Autumn dealing with personal stuff and her friendship with lottie._

_I love you so much, so please stick around for the next chapter._

_3 Jaime_


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: As you've probably guessed, I'm not Jeff Davis and therefore don't own Teen Wolf (unfortunately). So I don't own Scott, Stiles, Derek, Liam, and everyone else who I'm too lazy to write. I do own Autumn and Lottie though, so don't steal 'em :)_**

My entire body is racked with nerves as I, for the tenth time in the past minute, look up through the window to where the full moon is concealed by the clouds. I can feel a foreign energy enter me, the power of the moon slowly filling me up. It's stronger than it's been for the past two months, and not as strange feeling. My fingers lightly brush across the chains in the backpack; my chains.

Lottie stands beside me, a reassuring smile on her face. Being a hunter, she's never had to deal with any strange feelings other than instinct. "You'll be fine," she says, gripping my hand briefly. "You've nearly got the hang of it now."

"Yeah," I say softly, no feeling in my answer. My sensitive hearing picks up the noise of a car, Kira's car to be exact. "They're here," I mutter, loud enough so everyone other than Stiles and Lydia can hear.

The door swings open, Liam and a very guilty Kira standing there. Stiles waves awkwardly, making Liam turn to leave. Kira shuts the door, blocking it with her small frame. "Sorry," she says, clearly meaning it.

"What the hell's this?" Liam demands, taking one step towards us.

"Think of it as an intervention," Stiles says. "You have a problem, Liam."

"And we're the only ones who can help," Scott says. Liam crosses his arms, but doesn't interupt Scott as he explains the supernatural's in the room.

When he finally finishes, Liam starts to speak. "So, werewolves?" he asks, pointing to Scott and me, so we both smile. "Werecoyote?" Malia nods. "Banshee?" Lydia nods. "Werewolf hunter?" Lottie shrugs in a 'more or less' way. "Fox?"

"Kitsune," Kira corrects him. "But... fox works."

Liam turns back to the rest of us. "What are you?" he asks Stiles.

"Ah, for a little while I was possessed by an evil spirit," Stiles answers without his usual level of sarcasm. "It was very evil."

"What are you now?" Liam asks.

"Uh, better," Stiles says, but it comes out as more of a question.

Liam notices the chains on the table. "Those for me?"

"No, they're for Malia and I," I answer. Malia flashes her electric blue eyes quickly, making Liam take a step back in fear.

"H-how did you do that?" he asks her.

"You'll learn," Scott says. "But first you need to get through the full moon."

"Well the moon's already out," Liam says, now looking angry.

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott says. I don't know about him, but I sure as shit can. There's a wolf inside me and she wants to be let out of her cage.

I pat my best friend's arm lightly. "Lottie," I mutter. She turns to me, ignoring everyone else. I can feel my eyes flashing between brown and yellow, signalling Lottie to get my chains from the table. I can faintly hear a couple dozen cars, but the wolf wants to zone that out, so I do. Lottie leads me to the basement, to the half I stay at.

She sits me down on the floor and quickly starts to attach the chains to the wall. I can feel my fangs growing, my claws coming out and my eyes settling on just yellow. A chain is attached to my left wrist, Lottie tightening it until it can't be tightened anymore.

A low growl comes from the other side of the room where I suppose Malia is chained up. As Lottie attaches the other chain to my right wrist, I can hear Malia telling Stiles to leave. In my first full moon, I tried to get Lottie to leave, but she swore she would never leave me during transformation's until I learnt to control it.

The wolf inside me wants to kill something, anything, and I let her take over. She lashes forward and claws at open air, Lottie a few feet away. "Lottie..." I say, trying to force the words out. "Go."

"We've had this discussion before," she reminds me, leaning against a beam. "I'm not leaving until you learn to control it and that's that. You'll have to kill me to get me to leave."

"But what if I do kill you?" I ask, lashing against the chains.

"Then you'd better learn control," she replies, sinking to the floor a short distance away from me. I continue to try and run forward, feeling the leather wrapped around my wrists thread by thread come undone. One more full moon, at most, and I'll be trying to murder the entire population of Beacon Hills.

I can hear music from upstairs, that stupid music most teenagers love to listen to. I growl at the ceiling and make it my new target, trying to climb the walls and claw my way upwards so I can destroy the music. I make heaps of new marks on the walls, but right now I don't care. All I care about is killing that damn music.

But then I hear different music, music I like. Contempory music, coming from Lottie's phone. My head whips around to face her. She's still sitting on the floor, smiling with her eyes closed as her head sways from side to side. I stop trying to attack the ceiling. In fact, I stop trying to attack anything. Instead I lean against the wall, focusing on nothing but the music.

For hours, I listen to Lottie's music and her singing along to the words. By the time the moon disappears, I'm exhausted. But the wolf gradually became easier to contain.

"I reckon you've only got one more moon like this," Lottie says with a hopeful smile as she carefully takes off my chains. It's only then I notice we're alone.

"Where's Malia?" I ask.

"She learnt control," she says cheerfully, but then her smile fades. "I can't exactly say the same for Liam, though."

"What happened?" I ask, rubbing my sore wrists gently.

"Well, Kira managed to knock him out and her and Scott tied him to a post with chains. But when he came to, he managed to rip them to shreds within seconds," she explains.

"Shit," I mutter. It's taken me three full moon's to just wear down my chains. "Where is he now?"

"Dad came back from France," she says happily. "He saved Scott's ass."

I hug her tightly. "That's great," I say. "Thanks for the music."

"I know how much you hate pop," she says with a Lottie grin as she releases me.

We walk upstairs, me using the walls to support my weak and shaking limbs. The party has ended, but you can tell there was one. Plastic cups are literally everywhere, furniture and possessions out of place and something that looks a lot like vomit. Not to mention the fact that Kira's curled up in a ball on an armchair, asleep, Lydia's sleeping on the couch in a very uncomfortable looking position and, Stiles and Malia are a tangled mess on the floor.

A phone beeps, Stiles', signalling a text from someone. About the millionth one by the looks of it.

"What's the time?" I ask Lottie.

She shrugs. "About six in the morning," she replies. "They probably fell asleep four or so hours ago."

I smile at her, my eyes saying what my mouth can't. She grins and nods. I lift up my fingers to signal the countdown. _Three... two... one_.

We both scream at the top of our lungs, nearly shattering our eardrums. Combined, we can scream louder than Lydia. All four of them bolt awake, all staring frantically around. Kira fables around on the floor for her katana that's not there and Malia's eyes flash blue as her claws flick out.

"Don't do that!" Stiles shouts, scrambling up from the floor.

"Don't do what?" I ask innocently, high giving my best friend.

**_A/N:_**

**_Wow, that was fast, wasn't it. New chapter in under a week. I'm pretty impressed with myself. _**

**_I hope you liked this boring chapter where literally nothing happened. Man I hate fillers so much..._**

**_The next update won't be soon as I'll be on holiday. But I promise I'll update before February. Please stick around till then. _**

**_3 Jaime_**


End file.
